


Undercovers- a drabble

by TheLaughingStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingStar/pseuds/TheLaughingStar
Summary: I remember mentioning to you about how I was picturing Yao as a sort of sex worker, but then I actually started thinking about him in that sort of environment.Rome, aka, Romulus, is a European politician. One of the more important ones, travels around a lot. Goes to China and while in one of the more luxurious hotels, he looks up stuff for fun… and notices that there’s a discreet but pretty advertisement for ‘sexual companions’So he calls and gives a description of what he likes in his companions.The people send in Yao.





	1. hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is strangely written. Narration is my own as though it's me telling you the story because it's how I introduced it to my friend a year ago. Hopefully one day I will write this out with more details. But for now, enjoy this drabble.

I remember mentioning to you about how I was picturing Yao as a sort of sex worker, but then I actually started thinking about him in that sort of environment.

Rome, aka, Romulus, is a European politician. One of the more important ones, travels around a lot. Goes to China and while in one of the more luxurious hotels, he looks up stuff for fun… and notices that there’s a discreet but pretty advertisement for ‘sexual companions’

So he calls and gives a description of what he likes in his companions.

The people send in Yao

And wow, Romulus hits it off well with Yao.

Yao is a mid 20s man, lively and speaks good English. Probably trained. And Has no problems chatting and getting to know the clients on the surface, flirt with them.

Romulus likes him so much he keeps him for the time he stays in China. Pays for the stay too and everything. Which, omg, for Yao that’s fucking fantastic–because Yao’s home life really needs the money.

Yao is one of 2 older adopted siblings. Jochi (Golden Horde) and Yao grew up together without family, and they picked up and take care of other abandoned kids. The twins Yong Soo and Hyung Soo. Kiku, Lien, Mei and Leon–who is the youngest.

So Yao is DAMN excited he has enough money for them all to eat and keep their rent

So some time passes like this. Romulus had many trips to China and the Asian countries. So every time he set foot there, he’d request Yao from that same company and would pay for the stay and even transportation.

Eventually, Romulus makes an offer to Yao. That he’d pay for the man’s and his family’s green card if he’d be a forever sex worker for him. Regardless of where Yao ends up working, he’d have to drop everything to go and serve Romulus when he calls.

In comparison to the life Yao lives, this is fucking fantastic

Especially for his siblings

_A green card. America?_

_Si, of course._

_United States? With a home? A car? A normal life?_

_Yes._

Yao was almost in tears. Yes. Yes.

Oh yes this was something he wanted.

So it’s something that does happen. As promised, Romulus helped the whole family of misplaced young ones and the 2 older siblings process their visas and finally get green cards.

And for Yao, this meant that they’d have a better opportunity getting medical attention for Jochi, who was weak and getting sicker and sicker.

The other older boys could get normal jobs and support keeping the house paid (Romulus bought in full a house big enough for them).

And Kiku and Yong Soo finally could think about saving enough money for college.

Of course, they would have to work first to save up.

And Yao decides to go into the sex work world in the USA. He finds a nice club that offers good benefits for the sex workers, and Yao is very happy about this.

Of course, he keeps his job description very private outside of his home and the club… He knows that the world doesn’t treat sex workers kindly at all.

Romulus finally calls on Yao again.

A trip, to London.

Yao is beyond excited and puts in a notice on the club. He wouldn’t be around to work for a while.

The siblings would be fine on their own

Pack a bag, full of clothes

go

It was a big events, something that dealt with other political figures, something about the environment and technology and unification… Yao wasn’t sure. He didn’t entirely care, actually. As long as he was getting paid and was having fun with Romulus, that’s what mattered.

Thing was that when they got to the hotel, Romulus apologized in advance because at least a good portion of the political convention, Yao would be alone. He would have to busy himself alone in the hotel.

_Just put it on my tab, don’t do anything crazy. Promise me?_

_Yes, I promise._

Yao wouldn’t dream in taking any sort of advantage of where he was at that moment. He was too thankful too Romulus to do that.

But after a few hours waiting in the room, Yao did get bored. Homesick too.

He didn’t like the silence.

So he decides to walk around the huge hotel.

It was gorgeous…

and apparently there was more than just one convention happening

It was a writers convention

Old Literature and the history, panels, and such forth.

Geeky, but in an old school way

Some even sneaked in more modern versions of novels and sci-fi and even table top roleplaying.

But mostly, it was a pure writers convention.

Yao walked around the parts he was allowed to, without an entrance tag. he had no idea what the cost was and didn’t want Romulus paying for something that neither of them would use.

Then he ran into someone

Or well… someone ran face first into him, spilling tea all over each other

_Bugger shit, shit! I’m bloody sorry!!_

Apologies flew everywhere, and when the culprit took a good look, he was even more embarrassed. Oh no… he offended a good looking lass.

Until Yao hushed him and calmed him down. After a minute of Yao reassuring the Englishman, Arthur finally realize oh shit… that’s no woman. It’s a man!

_I’m fine, I promise… My clothes might not be though… Earl Grey, correct?_

_Uh, yes. I’m terribly sorry…_

_….Aiya, whatever. It’s fine. I can buy new clothes later._ Yao has this smile on his face like he somehow knew this sort of thing would make Romulus laugh.

_Well, I could make it up to you._

_Huh?_ Yao then gets very interested. _How?_

_Let me buy you some tea? At least… well… Or, whatever drink you’d like?_

_Sure._

Why not? Since Yao was alone most of the time in that hotel, and Romulus told him to keep himself occupied until night time, he accepted the invitation.

_What would you like?_

_Jasmine tea._

_Good choice. Two of those, please._

_Thank you, you’re very kind._

_Of course… uh… I’m still sorry for buggering your clothes…_

_Aiya, please stop worrying about it._

_So, what is your name?_

_Yao! Yours?_

_Arthur._

_Like King Arthur?_

The Englishman laughs. _You could say that. Are you here for the Writer’s Convention?_

_No, not really. But it looks really interesting!_

_Oh! So you’re not a writer?_

_Not a writer… But I’m going to assume that you are?_

_I dabble a little, yes… I’m here also for some of my colleagues. They’ve written a few books, and many panels have been interesting me for some time. I mean… Would you like to see a few?_

_I would but I don’t have a pass._

_Oh! Ahaha, I run a table here, so a have extra passes for volunteers that would like to help. So if you’d like to–_

Yao beams. _Yes!_

It would kill the boredom he was feeling and give him an opportunity to chat with people, see new things.

And Arthur smiled.

That’s how these two would meet.

From volunteer work to watching a few panels with Arthur, and then finally going back to his room to see that Romulus was not back at all for the night, and receiving a text that he would not be at all that night due to important business… Yao goes back down and decides to bug Arthur into going to get drinks once the table is closed.

Then… it ends with the two tumbling to Arthur’s room and losing each other’s clothes, kissing and finally messing up the bed sheets.

Yao is confident with his own body, whereas Arthur is way more shy and less experienced.

Honestly, Arthur didn’t think he’d be into men.

But oh man, he was rather into Yao

And Yao made sure that Arthur would have a few stories of his own to tell.

Sexually, at least.

In the wee hours of the morning, Yao got up to take a shower and get dressed. Arthur wakes up alone in the morning itself.

Takes a shower as well, is putting on his clothes when someone knocks on the door and he answers to Yao with a big tray of food.

Breakfast.

Romulus wasn’t back and Yao didn’t want to be alone, eating.

So they pretty much spent the morning together. Chit chatting and well, Arthur is rather happy someone’s sticking around. And Yao is happy he’s able to keep himself busy.

Although every time Arthur tries to ask more about Yao, Yao sort of dodges the question and jumps into other subjects.

Arthur has no idea Yao is a sex worker.

And has no idea why Yao’s at that hotel to begin with.

Finally, Yao gets a text.

Romulus is looking for him.

_I better go._

_Huh? Already? But it’s almost noon. Don’t you want to get something to eat first?_

_Maybe later! I need to go for now though. Will see you later._

Yao winks and walks away.

During the late evening, Arthur sees no sign of Yao anywhere.

Maybe he left. Maybe he didn’t…

He really enjoyed the man’s company.

Francis, Arthur’s sweet mate in the hotel, bugs him to know more about the Asian man.

So not to get more questioned, the Englishman goes to the bar area of the hotel. He kicked himself quietly… should’ve asked for a phone number or email. Stupid, bloody stupid…

Then after he sits at the bar, he realizes…

Few seats away…

A tall European man with Yao hanging off one of his arms…

Yao and Arthur lock eyes on each other

And Yao’s beaming smile falters just a tad. Oops…

And Romulus is laughing as he is telling some story about what happened earlier that day…

Then stops when he noticed that Yao was looking somewhere else. At an Englishman sitting a few seats away from them.

_Hello! I see you’ve got good taste, sir!_ Romulus smiles brightly.

_Uh…?_ Arthur is surprised.

_You’re eyeing my companion._ Romulus winks.

_I… I’m truly sorry._

It’s the first time Yao felt slightly off and bad about something.

_Don’t be! I’m sure he doesn’t mind either, do you?_

Of course not… But Yao was slightly embarrassed to look Arthur in the eyes. Why? There was no shame, right?

_What’s your name, young man?_

_A-arthur…_

_And what do you do for a living?_

_I’m… a professor back in the United States, and a part-time writer._

_Rather noble positions to have, young man! I’m Romulus Vargas, surely you’ve heard of me. And this lovely creature,_ as he caresses Yao’s cheek, _Is Yao. He’s my companion for this trip, and he’s good at what he does. Best prostitute I’ve found._

There it was…

Breathe.

There is was.

It was the first time anyone has ever called Yao a prostitute, and Romulus was technically drunk.

But whatever shine of confusion was quickly burnt away from Arthur’s face with sudden realization.

Discovery

Shame

And Yao fought hard to suddenly not feel any of that.

And fought very hard to think about his family back home

Waiting for him.

When Romulus took Yao back to their room, Yao made sure he got fucked silly into forgetting that evening even happened.

Forget seeing whatever it was that he saw on Arthur’s face die out like a snuffed candle.


	2. no more

After that night, Romulus was busy again.

Of course politics was an occupying thing and Yao knew he’d be there a while

So he took a shower and got dressed for the day in the hotel

There was still the writer convention going on and he still had the booth worker pass as well, given by Arthur

So he goes down there again

Even though, deep down he felt a little weird since now Arthur knew his line of work

He wasn’t just someone at the hotel for tourism or something like that…

So he approached the booth, and Arthur was there.

His friend, Francis was apparently distracted and walking away with a few other convention goers

so Yao caught Arthur’s attention

And for a moment it was just the two of them looking at each other, tense and slightly feeling awkward

Then Arthur felt somewhat childish… in a bad way.

_Thought you would be occupied with your high class client._

That made Yao frown. _Obviously not, I’m here aren’t I?_

_True. I just hope you’re not here to ask me to pay for the past few nights._

The frown went from irritated to anger. Yao slammed both his palms on the booth table Arthur was working at

_I’m here to help you, idiot! If last night’s discovery made me less of a person in your eyes, just say it and I’ll fucking leave! If not, stop being an asshole to me!_

Arthur looked surprised… and quickly went red in the face as he realized a few things. One, no, several passerby’s were looking at them and Yao apparently gave no shits about it. Another was how much of a dick he was actually being to someone he started to actually like… Then Francis ran over to the booth to ask if everything was okay.

_Aye, just look after the booth, yeah? Yao, please just come with me for a moment._

And he pulled Yao away from the main room and somewhere more private for them to talk.

…Was Arthur upset? Well, it’s complicated. Especially for a man that had a slightly more… traditional way in looking at a few things, especially went it came to sex and people and… The last thing he expected was Yao to be a prostitute.

So when they were more alone, he sort of felt like a child caught in the act of doing something truly bad… and he did. He offended Yao. So he wanted to apologize…

_….Oy I’m sorry I’m being a downright wanker about this. Just… What that man said caught me by surprise._

_What my client said about me to you?_

Arthur nodded. It wasn’t something he ever experience and sort of decided that it was a rare occurrence to begin with. Someone apparently rich with an expensive ‘lady luck’ charm hanging off one arm. Not that Yao was that at all, at least… argh he shook his head.

_If it means anything, he was drunk. He usually isn’t so open about this sort of thing. But I am, in fact, a sex worker. I keep it hidden when I’m out and about for obvious reasons. It’s not well seen by anyone… Obviously._

Yao seethed the last few words, still annoyed at Arthur’s original outburst.

_I’m very sorry. It’s unfair what I have said to you…_

Yao nodded.

_Did you think I stuck around because I would find more clients or… what? What went through your head?_

_I don’t… know. Many things. Uncomfortable ones too._

_Like what?_

_I… don’t wish to speak about them here._

_Will any of this change how you look at me? Will it matter? Or do you still want the pass back to you?_

_NO! No, bloody hell no! I… Look… I want you to stick around. Please. I truly appreciate the help and the conversation you’ve been offering… Maybe we’ll talk about this later even, but for now I want to forget about everything. Please? I’ll find a way to make it up to you._

Took a moment, but Yao finally agrees and they go back to continue the rest of the day.

When the day was over and Francis managed to drink himself into wanting to sleep, it was just Arthur and Yao in Arthur’s room. There the subjects from the morning came up again… About what Arthur thought, what went through his mind.

Like someone would only approach him if there was anything to gain, or… Out of pity. And Yao wasn’t sure he understood, and even then he denied whatever went through Arthur’s head. No, he had very little time to spend it on people he wasn’t willing to sit down and chat with, find good things about them and so forth.

_Why would I waste time with someone I wasn’t appreciating? It makes no sense, with or without being paid._

_So it wasn’t pity? Or anything else?_

_Exactly. I found you interesting enough. Unless the word of a prostitute isn’t what you’re looking for in validation. Even then, you shouldn’t be looking for validation of your own existence from anyone but yourself._

_I didn’t… Oh bollocks._

The conversation went on. It gave Arthur some comfort about what they both were doing. Hell, it wasn’t everyday someone ran into someone else and their chemistry was strong enough to land them an almost week long consistency of conversations and a couple of romps on the bed.

Which, for Arthur, was confusing. Again, he lacked experience in bed, when it came to being physical with anyone and always viewed it as being incredibly sacred between those in love

And Yao, due to his line of work, did not see it that way. In fact, he viewed affection being something completely different.

That night, it continued with the two of them finding their conversation between the sheets and pulling such away from each other after a session or two.

It still made Arthur feel incredibly amazed at how relaxed Yao was about being naked, being seen all over.

_Don’t you ever get self-conscious?_

_When I was younger, yes. But after the first few times, I was the one usually comforting my clients. So my shyness wore off fast._

_That’s… insane or incredible, I don’t know which._

_It’s whatever. Work. Life. Something I’m used to. I don’t see the point of it._ And he pokes Arthur’s leg. _I also don’t see why you should still feel embarrassed about yourself either. Much less your curiosity._

_What!?_

_If you want to touch or look, go ahead. I know you want to._

And he did… Arthur wanted to touch and look at a body, naked in front of him. In a way, it sort of took away the taboo of the situation. The closer he inspected and permitted his hands to travel over Yao’s skin. Face, neck, chest, stomach and abdomen… Yao spread his legs and didn’t even mind much. Relaxed, lacking shame on the invitation.

And Arthur felt absolutely self-conscious and intimidated.

But he kept touching and exploring.

Down to Yao’s feet, where one lifted to nudge and poke at the Englishman. And Arthur pulled it close and pressed his lips against the sole of Yao’s feet.

To that, Yao felt something. He was unsure what it was, but not many of his clients kissed any part of him.

Regardless, he smiled.

_Now it’s your turn._

_Huh?_

Yao sat up. _Lay back, relax. As much as I have experience, I don’t usually get a chance to look at anyone extensively. This is rare for me._

_I must say I’m surprised you haven’t…_

_My clients are usually more occupied fucking me to think about anything else. That or talking to me about their problems._

He pushed Arthur gently back against the mattress and splayed his hands against the Englishman’s shoulder, kneading it. He wanted the man to relax.

_Breathe in. Hold it in. Then breathe out. There’s nothing on you that would surprise me, I promise. And compared to many, you’re actually good looking for a man._

This caused Arthur to grow slightly redder.

Yao noticed this also made Arthur tense up a tad bit.

_Aiya! I didn’t say that to make your nervous!_

_How did you expect me to take that?!_

_I was paying you a compliment!_

_I-I…I bloody know! Just… no one has ever called me good looking! Or…_

_Handsome?_

_Aye. That._

_Well you are. But I’ve been around enough to know._

He kept kneading Arthur’s shoulders, applying more pressure. He wouldn’t stop until he felt the man’s body finally lay flat and go slightly limp as though whatever worries were lifted.

_Good. There you go._ Yao smiled.

It was sincere, and Arthur appreciated it.

It was Yao’s turn to inspect. To look. Explore. Caucasian men were more of an adventure for Yao. With Romulus, well… The politician took command of everything and Yao wasn’t very willing to ask for things as he was with Arthur. Mainly because he owed so much to Romulus, and owed a level of service… whereas with Arthur… it was more casual, calmer.

He was looking all over Arthur’s face with his fingertips, and when they lowered to the neck, Arthur giggled and went pink again.

_Ticklish?_

Arthur nodded.

So Yao pressed with more confidence instead of butterfly finger tips.

At first Arthur squirmed, then he relaxed again.

Hand slid down to chest… Now becoming more impish. It was hairier, sensitive. Both palms petted and combed the strands that were there before a finger twirled and pulled at a few.

_Nh!! What are you doing?!_

_I'm sorry I couldn’t help it!_ Yao bit his lower lip, grinning. _Did it hurt?_

_A little, yeah?_

_Was it really that bad?_

Yao asked the question as he pinched one of Arthur’s nipples and made the man squirm again.

He took that answer as a maybe.

He continued, down to stomach and abdomen, where he was very much aware of how much Arthur had become aroused. For Yao, it was exploration. For Arthur… it was more intimate… Foreplay like.

Yao didn’t mind.

He just ignored the groin area for now and let his eyes look at things he wasn’t used to seeing. Fingers sliding down to Arthur’s hips, and then thighs.

His silky black hair slid down and splayed over Arthur’s groin and stomach.

_Might have been more helpful if I wasn’t so sensitive._

_Nah, I think it’s more interesting with you being like this._

_You mean you enjoy teasing?_

_You could say that. But I also enjoy observing._

Hands kept sliding down to knees and legs.

_Mind if I ask what you’ve noted so far?_

And Yao looked up, one hand combing back his silky jet black hair to take an overall image of the Englishman. Colored in pink, aroused and breathing in deep–hitching at every other second. Those green eyes kept focused on everything he did, and hazed over every pinch and poke given.

He smiles

_I supposed I’ve found something genuine._

Arthur looks slightly confused. _What does that mean?_

To that, Yao kept smiling before laying down between Arthur’s legs. He chuckled… There wasn’t an easy way to explain what he meant, just that it was what he felt he found. …and he was more curious to observe.

And willing to reward.

Finally giving Arthur’s cock the attention deserved, licking and taking it fully in his mouth without much warning. Fingers and thumbs kneading the balls and the sensitive flesh around it, golden eyes looking up to observe what he could. A writhing man that wasn’t used to any of these things.

Arthur was too shy to look down, so his eyes bounced up to look at the ceiling as he felt hot moist suck him in, teeth lightly scrapping the under part of his cock and the back of Yao’s throat. He moaned, his own hands shooting up to grab and comb back his own hair as though to sooth himself from what was happening–what he was feeling. Breaths got faster, puffing from his mouth. Then he came.

He wanted to grab and shove Yao’s mouth all the way down to the base of his cock, but he didn’t. He lacked the courage and the disrespect to do so. But Yao comforted him and pushed down as much as his could, swallowing and making sure not to leave a mess.

After that, Yao just crossed his arms over Arthur’s stomach and laid his head over them, looking up at his partner for the night. _You haven’t slept with many people in your life, have you._

Arthur was still breathing in deep, trying to catch up.

_You also haven’t explored much as well, right? Possibly just missionary position?_

_…I’m not that lucky when it comes to relationships._

_I’m surprised. You seem like someone that should be in a relationship._

_I was, once. Didn’t work out._

_And the sex life?_

Arthur chuckled bitterly, albeit he was still blissfully in the afterglow. _Less than my love life. Like you said, just missionary… And just with women, if you want to know._

Yao looked surprised at that revelation.

_Oh… So I’m your first guy?_

_Aye. I don’t have many questions about my sexuality anymore._

_I’m taking that as you’ve been enjoying this then?_

_If I hadn’t, you would have known on the very first night._ He looked down to Yao and smiled back.

The rest of the night consisted of so much more conversations and them being entangled in each other’s arms. Yao liked the warmth, Arthur truly appreciated the honest company and the sounds of someone breathing near him.

_What are you writing?_

_Notes for an eventual book I’m planning to write._

_About what?_

_I’m not sure. I just see pictures and scenes characters walk through. I can hear a piano, music, but the plot is nonexistent yet._

_So you’re just writing to figure them out?_

_Yeah. Me and Francis have this habit._

_Do the characters have names yet?_

_Not yet._

_Will there be any romance?_

_Ahah… I’m not good at writing romances. As you can see, I’m an author that has bad luck in love, bad luck in writing about it too._

_But what if the characters fall in love without you wanting them too?_

_…Then I have no choice in the matter, do I?_

On the last night Yao spent with Arthur, at the end of the week long stay at the hotel, Yao woke up much earlier so he could dress up and leave… He wasn’t fond of goodbyes, and because he decided it’d be best to not exchange contacts, he was sure he’d never see Arthur again.

But he wanted to leave something that he’d be remembered by. Something small, a memento.

He picked up Arthur’s fountain pen and opened up the journal the Englishman kept writing in constantly.

_**“Dearest Writer,** _

_**One day, will you write about me? About your time here? I would love to read your thoughts on paper one day. Please don’t forget about me.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**your Prostitute.”** _

and he finished, he pulled the red hair tie from his locks and placed it as a marker on the journal.

Then he left.


	3. coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jochi is the name I gave APH Mongolia for now, and Hyung Soo for APH North Korea.

Romulus and Yao took the plane home, and Yao looked out over London when it left the ground. A small pang of regret, but he knew it was for the best. Technically, he knew Arthur’s full name… just to look him up later and buy his books one day… But part of him wanted to forget.

Whereas Arthur had one more day left at the convention, and he woke up not knowing Yao had already left.

He assumed the man went to change clothes, so he waited a little.

Then took his journal and badge to the convention floor

Francis was already there and mentioned that one of the volunteers had come by and returned their badges back to their table. Arthur looked confused and read the name printed… Yao’s name. Just the first name.

And slowly, Arthur started to realize that maybe it had been time…

He kept the badge. Just in case.

Then opened his journal to take his mind off of it… only to find the message and the hair tie.

To it, he chuckled bitterly. _…I have bad luck, don’t I?_

He wanted to cry, but instead he breathed in his tears and swallowed each one. And tied the red hair tie around his left pinky finger.

**–**

So Yao returns home. A large sum of cash was deposited in his bank account. Oh boy was it large and Yao was absolutely thrilled about it. He was going to buy some things for the house that they were still missing, save some for taxes, and for school for the younger ones (or get them laptops). He did take out some sum of it to get Kiku and Yong Soo and Jochi laptops because they were needing it, especially Jochi since he couldn’t leave the house due to his health.

And there was talk of Kiku and Yong Soo wanting to go to college, and Yao was for it. He was excited about it. The two of them would probably get a better future by doing this.

_Do you want to go ahead and buy some of the supplies?_

_No. It wouldn’t be prudent. Better save the money until we can get accepted. We still have to do a test._

_Alright then hold onto the money. We still need to get Jochi a small laptop._

_And a doctor for him._ Lien mentioned.

They were all worried about what to do next, and Yao wanted them to not worry since they would be taken care of. As long as Romulus had an interest in him, and as long as he worked hard at the club, pleasing clients, they would have a good life.

Most of the younger siblings were already used to the idea of Yao being who he was, albeit Yong Soo and Kiku not fully agreeing with it.

And Jochi..

Well, that was a more private matter.

You see, Jochi always had protested Yao doing what he did. Why sacrifice one’s self? Albeit Yao always said that it wasn’t so bad. He had yet to encounter violent clients and such, and even then, Yao enjoyed it.

_But when will you rest?_

_When it’s time to rest, Jochi. Now it’s your turn to rest. You’ve kept us safe for so long already, this is the least I can do for you._

When they were younger, Jochi worked in factories filled with chemicals that busted his lungs to a point that there was no way for him to go back.

So Yao took up the weight of pulling their put together family they had by selling his body.

And it took some time, but it was finally paying off.

_Just rest, Jochi. We’re safe, we’re eating, we have a home._

Jochi smiled, sad.

And Yao’s phone went off.

Romulus wanted to see him again.

Party in New York. Might have another companion there. He wanted a threesome. The other man was just as good looking and fun going, guaranteed.

Yao smiled and accepted.

_It’s time for me to go again. Please keep yourself healthy, Jochi._

And Yao kissed the brother’s forehead.

As he packed, he left instructions to Yong Soo and Lien and Kiku on how to manage the house and Jochi and especially the two younger children. Leon was a so small, and Mei was a child that needed constant care.

Then he left.

**–**

For a year, Yao bounced between his home, Romulus and the club where he was working and also being trained for nightly entertainment. A pole dancer. Strip teasing as well. Yao had the body for it, and their club was diverse for men and women. So he would do well on stage whenever he had no clients.

Again, 20% of his earnings would go to the club, the rest would be his.

This wasn’t counting the entry fees of the club itself, or the beverages, which all went to the club anyway.

But the money was good and coming, and he was saving it. Lien was working as waitress, constantly bringing in money as well.

And Jochi also did what he could on the small laptop. Online contracts.

Hyung Soo would do the same, while he adjusted to the lifestyle. Online work was better than just hiding in one’s room with constant anxiety.

As for Yong Soo and Kiku, they studied. Hard. Paid for their tests and passed with high enough grades. And they applied to the college they had in town.

University of Copperfield. A good starting point.

They both got accepted. They would start during the Spring semester. January. The entire family celebrated this, and Yao cooked a big feast.

The year ended on the best of notes for them. For a moment, it was like nothing would even go wrong, or come back…

Classes started. Yong Soo and Kiku went to the same classes–they both applied for the same schedules since they have always been stuck by the hip.

Basics.

History, Math, Science, an elective, Political Science, and English for the first semester.

Materials were expensive, and both Yong Soo and Kiku also picked up part time jobs to compensate. They didn’t want their lives to be too much of a burden to the home and the family.

Kiku worked in one of the bigger bookstores, while Yong Soo got a job at Game Stop

The first semester was tough, almost nerve wrecking for them. They both didn’t party and kept close to one another without much opening up to other students. Not at first. They would both go to the library, study, and stay up late at night studying at home. Doing homework and helping each other.

Yao would come around, make them food and tea when he’d get home during late hours as well.

Sit with them, watch, read, smile at them and cheer them on.

_You’re both doing well. I’m proud of you two._

They both would smile back at him, then tell him to go to bed.

_Good night._

Finally, their first semester was done, and they applied for summer semester. 2 classes for each, whole 6 weeks.

They both applied for an English, and an ESL class to help them.

They noticed they needed some help with language, which was fine. Do what was needed to be done.

And while writing essays, they would request the presence of their professors, who actually worked at the Writing Center. Write, edit, mark an appointment, read and edit the whole thing. Repeat.

Well, their one professor. They happened to like one that seemed to focus on several aspects of English.

Literature and such.

And during the summer, Kiku and Yong Soo started to chat more with the man. Even after the Writing Center closed, they would keep talking about various things. The subjects they were all writing about, to politics, games, shows they enjoyed watching, and so forth.

One night Kiku and Yong Soo arrived a bit later than usual and caught Yao’s attention since that wasn’t normal for them.

_What happened? Another hard project?_

_No! We might’ve made a friend!_ Yong Soo was excited.

_Really?_

And Kiku nodded calmly. _One of our professors is rather enjoyable and helpful to our studies._

_That’s good, as long as he’s kind and helping you two. Just don’t goof off too much, alright?_

They both nodded and agreed.

The first summer session finally ended, starting the second one for Yong Soo and Kiku. They passed with flying colors and they both decided to focus on one class for the second session. An independent study with that professor that would help them settle into the English language better. It would be almost like a paid private tutoring.

However they could do it wherever.

The first few days of the first week, they would meet up at the college. The Writing Center, before they agreed that since it was technically the professors last period for the session, Yong Soo and Kiku invited him to teach them at their home. In a way, the two wanted to show their appreciation.

Food and a more comfortable place.

The professor agreed and followed them.

There, Kiku and Yong Soo came in and said that they brought a guest. Lien was out working, and the two little ones were seriously excited. Hyung Soo poked his head out, hugged Yong Soo tight and waved anxiously at the professor.

Jochi was upstairs and sleeping.

And Yao happened to have a day off, so he was at home doing chores and yelled from the second floor about the two not warning him sooner.

He was cursing in Mandarin as the three of them heard him running back and forth upstairs. _A guest?! The house was a mess! There was no food prepared! This was seriously wrong!_

_Don’t worry, we brought some food!_ Yong Soo exclaimed.

_We might just make tea._ Kiku tried to calm Yao down.

_Is your big brother alright?_ The professor asked.

_Yes. He just gets very nervous. You’re our first guest._ Kiku explained.

_Ah. What’s his name?_

_Wang Yao._

_Wang… Yao?_ The professor looked slightly stunned.

And Yao finally came down the stairs, wearing comfortable yoga pants and a red V neck shirt. _You two have a lot of explaining to d…_

Yao finally sees the guest. The basket of dirty clothes slips from his fingers as he was shocked.

_Finally came down!_ Yong Soo excitedly exclaimed, taking all of their things to the main dining room table. _Kiku, introduce them!_

Whereas Kiku noticed the shock between the two. But he acted as if he didn’t. _Arthur Kirkland, this is my brother. Wang Yao. Brother, this is Arthur Kirkland, our English professor._

Neither Yao or Arthur knew exactly… how to react.

So Arthur, in a moment of silent prayer, decided to act as though this was their first meeting. He… was unsure if Yao wanted the siblings to know anything yet. _It’s a pleasure, Yao._ He smiled, but inside he was feeling his stomach full of bees and waves. Anxiety, shock.

_O-of course! Of course! It’s a pleasure!_ Yao mimicked the smile, but didn’t extend a hand. He was too anxious to touch Arthur or anything like that. Instead he quickly picked up the basket. _Please make yourself feel at home! I’ll put these to wash and make you some tea!_

Yao quickly ran off to finish what he started, and to quietly panic in the laundry room.


End file.
